


What Fills the Gap

by cheinsaw



Series: The Girl in the Dream [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Love Hotels, Suspension Of Disbelief, no main game spoilers but based off kirumis love hotel so there are spoilers for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: A sort of what-if for the Gifted Inmates Academy, where anyone can potentially access the love hotel.Tsumugi procures a room key and has a sapphic time in a certain maid's dream world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shcherbatskayas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/gifts).



> title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmT3t2Kdr3I
> 
> for delaney cause she dragged me into maid costumes/shirotojo hell. thanks

It's a week into her stay at the Gifted Inmates Academy when Tsumugi decides she should visit the love hotel.

Simple enough. For a prison, there's surprisingly little security or supervision. There's Monokuma, but what's he even going to do? She's free to explore the school grounds, and the love hotel is, in fact, on the school grounds. All she has to do is acquire a room key, and that's easy.

_ It's quite simple, even a toddler could understand! _ reads the sign printed just inside the garishly pink entryway.  _ Sleep here and you can enter your classmates' dreams as their ideal lover! Isn't that wonderful? _

Right. That's... implausible. But Tsumugi expects no less from this school, and she learned to suspend disbelief after the first half hour of the experience.

The inside of the hotel is much like the lobby; pink and awful. Each of the rooms looks to be about the same, with a heart-shaped bed and various sex toys and implements lined up along the walls. Tsumugi reconsiders her decision—the instructions didn't specify which classmate she'd be paired with, and she can't deny she's a little afraid of what some of them would do in a room like this.

But Tsumugi is not a quitter. She tucks herself into the gaudy bed, and closes her eyes, and waits.

 

She's not sure when she fell asleep, or if she did at all. She's still lying in the hotel bed, carousel horses circling her, soft pink and red lights tinting the blankets and her skin. It's dreamlike, as if she's in another, sweeter world. Tsumugi's struck by it—she feels safe in this room, moreso than she's ever felt in all her life. It's as if all her troubles have melted away, leaving only good.

"Ah, Tsumugi-sama, you're awake."

_ Tsumugi-sama?  _ What the hell? Tsumugi lifts her head to see a blurry black-and-white figure standing over her. She fumbles for her glasses, which only serve to confirm: Kirumi Toujou, Ultimate Maid, is at her bedside.

"Is there something wrong?" Kirumi asks, cocking her head at Tsumugi's silence.

"Oh, no," Tsumugi says. Is she in Kirumi's dream? Is this supposed to be Kirumi's fantasy, being someone's maid? No, she quickly rationalizes; Kirumi is already a maid. If Tsumugi's meant to be her "ideal lover", and Kirumi's acting like this, the fantasy must be… 

"Sit up, if you would?" Kirumi's produced a hairbrush from somewhere. Tsumugi obeys, propping herself up and turning so Kirumi can comb through her long hair. As she untangles the loose knots that have formed, she says, "Tsumugi-sama, I am deeply sorry."

"Hm? What for?" Best to play along with Kirumi's dream, she figures.

"I'm aware this is on very short notice, but I must leave. I am no longer fit to be the maid of the Shirogane family." Kirumi's voice is steady, but Tsumugi can feel her hands falter. "And for that I must apologize."

"Ah? Why so suddenly? What's wrong?"

"…I'm afraid it's not something I should speak of so lightly."

Tsumugi frowns. This doesn't seem like a very romantic fantasy. "It's okay," she tries. "Your secrets are safe with me." She turns around to face Kirumi, who's sitting on the edge of the bed with a pained look on her face. "I'm a very simple person, you know? I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Indeed… I shouldn't doubt you after all the time we've spent together. I apologize." Kirumi's eyes are cast down. "I am… I've been a horrible influence on you, Tsumugi-sama."

"Hmm?"

"Even now we're speaking so casually, as if we are equals… Somehow along the way, I," and Kirumi gulps, "I had almost forgotten that I am your servant and not your friend."

Tsumugi bites her lip. Of course, she can't remember anything Kirumi's referenced, having only been a participant in Kirumi's fantasy for the last five minutes. But Kirumi seems so upset, and she's trying so hard to hide it. Something about the whole situation makes Tsumugi's heart hurt, makes her want to wrap Kirumi into a hug and tell her  _ it's okay, it's okay. _

"Kirumi-san," Tsumugi says softly.

"I am a horrible excuse for a maid, developing feelings f-for my charge," Kirumi says. Wait.  _ What. _ "And for that I must leave immediately, so as not to put you through any more—"

"I don't want you to leave," Tsumugi interrupts. "What did you say about developing feelings?"

Kirumi's face colors bright pink. "I did not mean to alarm you," she says quietly.

"Feelings for me?"

Kirumi doesn't take her eyes off her lap. "Yes."

Tsumugi thinks fast, somehow knowing she has to make this experience a good one for Kirumi. "Well, um, if you really want to leave, I can't stop you. But I would miss Kirumi-san so much, you know?" At this, Kirumi looks up, her face flitting between startled and confused. Good. "If you can't be my maid anymore, then you can be my friend, or my girlfriend, or whatever you want."

Kirumi looks almost  _ flustered  _ for a split second, and it's adorable. "Tsumugi-sama, forgive me, but is that not… improper?"

"I don't mind," Tsumugi says with a smile. "I want what you want."

Then Kirumi's  _ sobbing,  _ crying out of nowhere, pulling Tsumugi into her arms. "Tsumugi-sama," she whimpers. "Tsumugi-sama, I love you, please forgive me, I am so sorry, I don't deserve such kindness, I love you, Tsumugi-sama…"

 

Tsumugi isn't sure how she feels about Kirumi in real life. They've talked a few times, but Kirumi seems to mostly keep to herself. If Tsumugi were asked she'd say Kirumi was cute (beautiful, even) and an incredibly hard worker. But here, in this strange pink room, something compels her to kiss Kirumi soft and tender like Kirumi's the love of her life. And she's more than alright with it. It feels  _ good _ to press her lips to Kirumi's pretty mouth, to sweep Kirumi's hair away from her face, to kiss the tears away from Kirumi's cheeks, to hold Kirumi close and feel her heart beating.

She wonders if Kirumi will remember this in the morning. She hopes they both do.


End file.
